


More Than Destiny

by coraleemarie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraleemarie/pseuds/coraleemarie
Summary: There was more than a mere coincidence of fate that Nicholas Scratch will find Sabrina Spellman crying in the locker room of Baxter High, their destinies had been tied, for many years ago
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! My name is Coral and his is my first work here in AOW. It's, obviously a Nabrina story, and I really hope you like it.  
> English isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance for the grammatical errors that you may found. Let's begin !!!!!

Chapter 1

Sabrina Spellman was tired of the situation. She couldn't take it anymore. And that day, she exploded.

She and her boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend, Harvey Kinkle, were dating since their Freshman Year in Baxter High and he break up with her last Spring, because "he did not love her the way he used to", his words exact. It was difficult at first to understand that he no longer loved her the way she loved him, or at least the way she thought she loved him. During the time after their breakup, she understands that it was more the habit of being with him than anything else. The wound healed and after some time, they were able to be friends, again. 

The School Year ended and Summer came with it, and Sabrina went to England with her cousin, Ambrose, to visit her family that she had not see in a very long time. It was a very calm, quiet and relax Summer in England. 

But, with the end of the Summer, Sabrina's nightmare began.

Sabrina came back a week before the new school year started. Senior Year, finally. 

The day after returned from England, Roz, her best friend, went to visit her and give her news that took her completely by surprise.

_-You see, 'Brina, I don't even know where to start with this. - Roz said, very nervous._

_-Roz, we are best friends, there's nothing you can not tell me. Friends don't judge each other - Said Sabrina, with a warm smile, that make Roz feel even worse_

_-That is precisely why Sabrina, because you are my best friend, MY Best Friend - Said Roz_

_-Well then, start at the beginning - said Sabrina, encouraging her._

_-Okay- Roz said, taking a long sigh before starting. She was silent for a few seconds, and then she continued - Sabrina, Harvey and I have been dating over the Summer._

_Sabrina froze at what her friend just informed her and she had a mixture of feelings that she could not describe. She doesn't say a word a long time._

_-Sabrina, please say something - said Roz, with anxiety._

_-I don't know what to tell you, Roz. - Said Sabrina, finally, a bit lost yet._

_Raz sighed with relief. Sabrina doesn't looked or sounded mad, and that was a good sign._

_Because, to be honest, the reality was that Sabrina didn't like or love Harvey anymore, at least not in a romantic way._

_-I know this is something that is not correct. That there's a friend code, that friends don't date ex-boyfriends of the other, but, Sabrina, I swear to you, I don't know how this happened. Theo went on a trip with his father, you were gone too and Harvey and I were here all Summer, with anyone but ourselves. I guess one thing lead to the other and here we are. We are not official yet. We wanted to talk with you first and have your blessing. Know that you are okay with all this- said Roz, looking at Sabrina._

_-Roz, I don't know what to tell you - repeated Sabrina - Harvey and I are no longer together. I don't love him that way anymore. I'll always love him, but like a good friend. Of course, all this surprise me, to be honest. But - she take Roz's hand - I have no problem with you guys being together, Roz. - sigh - You have my blessing- said Sabrina at the end._

_-Oh 'Brina - said Roz, hugging her - You are the best, you know._

_-Don't even said it - said Sabrina with a smile._

_-Don't you knew any good looking, cute boy in England?-asked Roz._

_-Nah, I was in my family's ranch most of the times. I went to London a few times with Ambrose, to see the ballet and the opera, but nothing more. Gosh, I didn't even go to shopping - said Sabrina - It was a very relaxing summer. I read a lot. Swim in the lake with Ambrose. Stuff like that._

_-And tomorrow, finally, Senior Year await for us.- said Roz, very excited._

_-Exactly - said Sabrina, trying to sound excited too._

_-Well, 'Brina, I am so happy that you are okay with me being with Harvey. You are really the best of all the friends in the world - said Roz, hugging her - See you tomorrow in classes._

_-See you tomorrow Roz- said Sabrina._

And the truth is that she was happy for them. And the problem wasn't that they were together. Or that the three of them couldn't be friends anymore. 

The problem was the people and their gossip, and their whispers. 

The first day of her Senior Year was the worst and the most hard day of her life. Having to hear all the gossip and whispering of the student body of Baxter High. The laughs. The people watching her with sorrow.

And on the opening night of the football season, she couldn't take it anymore.

And there she was, alone in the locker room, drowned in her tears, and even didn't quite understand why.

Because, since when Sabrina Spellman was so preoccupied for what other people think about her?

-Who's there? - said a boy's voice, interrupting her thoughts.

-Please Scratch, it's me, stop the drama - said Sabrina, wiping her own tears.

-I thought it was a damsel in distress - said Nicholas Scratch with his usual flitratious voice.

-Please, leave me alone - said Sabrina.

-Come on, Spellman, I was jo...- but he saw her pale red face and became serious instantly- Are you okay? - asked Nicholas, with a worried voice.

Finally, someone asked her how she was. And it was the last person in the world that she imaged that it will asked.

-Yes I am -said Sabrina, with a sad voice.

-Come on Spellman, you're here, alone, in a locker room, crying. Is it because of that Harry guy and your friend?

-A whole life at school together and you still don't know his name, and no, it's not because of Harvey, or Roz, or that they are together. 

-And then why is it?- asked Nicholas.

-The truth, do you want to hear it? - asked Sabrina, suspiciously

-Come on, tell me - said Nicholas, sitting next to her- look, I can be a joking around all day and everything you want, but I'm also a good friend, even if you and I aren't. I know how to listen, so tell me.

-So. It's just I'm sick and tired of the whispers and gossip in the school. That if Harvey left her for the friend, that if she walks like a lost soul, that if this, that if that. I am tired of all the bullshit. - said Sabrina, sighed

-And what is your side of the story? Because the truth is that what you say and what they murmur seems to be true. You don't hang around with them anymore. You are always alone, this last weeks - said Nicholas.

-And how do you know that I'm always alone? - asked Sabrina, curious.

-I have been seen you -he said, looking at her in a very intense way -Your story?

-Well, it's not like that. Harvey and I broke up last Spring, after the Spring Dance. It was difficult at first but I understood that it was more habit of being with him than anything else. And about Roz and it happened during the summer while I was in England. When I came back, Roz went to my home and told me everything, they wanted my blessing- said Sabrina, sighed.

-And you gave it to them?

-Yes, because, what else I could do? They weren't really asking my permission. In my eyes, they were informing me and the blessing thing, was only a kind gesture. They have been together all summer and I think they preferred that I find out from them than from others. It's weird, but I'm happy for them. Harvey is a good guy, I guess I will always love him, but not as a boyfriend anymore. And Roz, well, she is phenomenal. What makes me sick is people talking. Judging me, judging them- said Sabrina

-People talking about you - conclude Nicholas

-Yes! - said Sabrina, excited that, finally, someone understand her

-Spellman, you are a phenomenal girl too. Let them talk all they want to talk. People here always talk about me. That I am a womanizer. That I am with all the girls in the school and the town, and Riverdale. The truth is that I do not care. I know who I am, I know my story and I live in peace with myself. And they can say everything they want to say, because I don't care- said Nicholas

-I would like to have the security in myself that you have in yourself. Thanks Nicholas for listening to me - said Sabrina, with admiration and sincerity

-You don't have to thank me. And, please, call me Nick. Come on, let's get out of here and go for some milkshakes at Dr. Cee's.

-Are you asking me out?- said Sabrina, with a mix of feelings that she can not described 

-No Spellman, that will be next week- he said, passing her arm over his shoulder, with her characteristic flirtatious smile.

-Nicholas!

-What? - said, Nicholas, laughing - I was joking. Come on.

-Let me grab my bag and put some leggings- said Sabrina, looking at her clothes. She was still wearing her cheerleader outfit.

-I'll wait here for you- said Nicholas

After a few minutes, she came out, with her bag, dressing a black legging and a red loose shirt.

-You look so relax in those clothes - observe Nicholas

-If I can, I'll wear this kind of clothes all the time. Or leotards and tights - said Sabrina - because I dance and those clothes are more comfortable - added, for Nicholas confussed's face

-Oh, I see. That will explain that you always walk like you are floating in the air- conclude Nicholas

-Yeah, my aunts said that - said Sabrina, with a little smile.

They started to walk in silence to Nicholas's car. When they were at the car, he opened the door for her.

-Thanks. Who will say that Nicholas Scratch will be a gentleman, after all- said Sabrina, amaze with the gesture

-If you believe everything the people in this school says, you will get the wrong impression about me- said Nicholas

He closed the door after she sit in the car. In the road to Dr. Cee's, the coffee shop of Greendale, they were joking around, about school and the town itself. When they arrived at Dr. Cee's, in there was Harvey and Roz, in a table on the back of the coffee shop, kissing. Sabrina sighed.

-I probably not get used to see them like that yet- said Sabrina

-Are you jealous?- asked Nicholas, with curiosity

-Do I look jealous?- asked back Sabrina

-Nope - said Nicholas, with honesty

-Is because I am not. But, it is weird, though.- said Sabrina, looking at them

-Yeah, I imagine that it is. Come one - said Nicholas, squeezing her hand softly

-Come on - said back Sabrina, with a smile, ignoring the electricity that ran through her body when she felt Nicholas Scratch's hand on hers.

They entered at Dr. Cee's and the doorbell was heard through all the coffee shop. As usual, everyone turned to see who had entered and when they saw them, together, the entire shop was quiet, watching them.

-Just great, just what I need, more attention- murmured Sabrina

-Spellman, relax- said Nicholas- remember, let them talk what they want- he said, and then he took her by the hand and they headed to the counter to order their milkshakes. 

Nicholas ordered for a chocolate milkshake and Sabrina ordered her favorite, a strawberry one. After that, they went to a table near to the one of the shop windows.

-So, Spellman, what are your plans for next fall? Are you planning to stay here in Greendale?

-Well, I don't know yet. I have auditions for two dance schools in December. But I have my hopes in New York. Julliard's. - said Sabrina, very excited. - Yours? -asked to Nicholas

-New York as well. Columbia, economics. - said Nicholas, very proud of himself 

-Sounds nice. Do you plan to continue playing football?- asked Sabrina, because he has been in the football team since forever.

-Nah, I like sports and it's has been fun during all this time in high school, but it's not my thing, to keep it for much longer- said Nicholas

-Interesting. - said Sabrina

-As you can see, I am a box full of surprises - said, with his peculiar, mesmerizing smile.

-Indeed you are- said Sabrina, smiling

-You are a box full of surprises too. Never imagine that you has aspirations in dance- said Nicholas

-Well, you see, a girl can surprises you sometimes- said Sabrina, smirking

-Indeed she can, and she has - said Nicholas, smiling 

Dr. Cee's arrives in that moment, interrupting the connection between them.

-Your milkshakes are here, Strawberry one for the lady and chocolate for our football star.

-Thanks Dr. Cee's. -Said Sabrina

With a smile and a small bow, Dr. Cee's left them and went back to the counter. Nicholas took his milkshakes and raised it in toast.

-For the new beginnings and our new friendship- said Nicholas, looking at her vividly

-That may last always and forever - concluded Sabrina, with excitement

Sabrina and Nicholas looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other, with a spark of complicity and excitement. That toast, that moment, would be the beginning of a destiny that was tied long before they met that night in the lockers of Baxter High.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies! My intentions were to upload this last week, but, well, life happens sometimes and I was really busy with some stuff. This Chapter is long, I almost slip it in two, but at the end, it will be a very long chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

The days went by and they turned into weeks. And as the time passed, Sabrina and Nicholas grew closer. They spent time together, talking nonsense and laughing. His dark eyes were always shining whenever she approached him or they found each other in a hallway at Baxter High. Her heart jumped and her cheeks were always blushed even when they weren't talking at all. 

Like this time, she was looking for her Chemistry book, a class she took with Nicholas, and she saw him walking towards her. Her heart jumped with excitement.

\- Spellman- he said, in a seductive voice, a voice he knew made her roll her eyes, just like she had done right now.

-Scratch- said Sabrina

-How's your day going?- asked Nicholas

-Good- said Sabrina, with her little smile, that smile that drives him crazy- Yours?

-Boring.- said Nicholas- Better now that I see you, Spellman. - she smiled at him again. That smile that it was only for him

-Will you please call me Sabrina instead of Spellman? - asked Sabrina, without much hope

-Nope - said Nicholas - Nobody call you Spellman, only me, and I like that.

-You are insufferable- concluded Sabrina

-Thank you- he said with a smile, satisfied

Sabrina rolled her eyes again, laughing. She closed her locker, and leaned on it. Nicholas rested her elbow on the locker that was next to her, very close to her.

-How do you feel, about the whispers and everything else?- he asked her

-You know what? I don't even care anymore, really. I'd never worried about what people said about me, I still don't understand why I worried so much this time. I must admit that is mostly thanks to you- Sabrina replied, with smiling at him, again

-I am glad for that. So - he get little closer to her - if I ask you to go with me to the Homecoming Dance this Saturday, will you accept?- he asked her softly, fearing her answer was a 'no'.

-To the Homecoming Dance? - repeated Sabrina- As in a date?

-Not if you don't want to- answered quick Nicholas- I don't want you to feel pressured, Sabrina. We can go as friends, if you feel better this way. Date, friends, I want to be with you, holding your hand

-But, you was hoping we go as a date?- asked Sabrina again

-Well, I am not going to lie to you. Yes, I was hoping so- said Nicholas, with sincerity

Sabrina looked at him very carefully. His eyes were looking at her expectantly, nervously. After a few seconds, she answered him.

-I'm going to wear a wine dress, so please, used a matching bow tie. And - getting a little closer to him - no corsage please. I hated them.

-As my lady command. -said to her, very happy-thanks

-For what? - asked Sabrina

-For say yes. I was really terrified to ask you to go, as a date. You are pretty special, Spellman. I don't want to messed up thing with you- said Nicholas, caressing her cheek

-I am glad you ask, Nick. I really am.

School bell broke their personal bubble and brought them back to reality.

-Come on, let's go to class. I carry your book.

-Nicholas Scratch, you are spoiling me and that can cost you a lot

-It's a cost I'm willing to pay, if I can be with you

They entered their class and Nicholas sat down on Sabrina's lab table.

-Nicholas, since when we share lab table?- Sabrina asked innocently

-Since today. I need a lab partner and you need one, so, here we are- answered him, with a smile

The rest of the week passed quite quickly, without major events. The long-awaited Saturday arrived and with it, the nerves. Sabrina had agreed to go with Nicholas to the dance, on a date plan, and she didn't know exactly what to expect, how to act. And she need some advice, from someone who has always been there for her.

-Ambroseeee!!!

Within seconds, his cousin, Ambrose Spellman, appeared through his bedroom door.

-What do _you_ need? Because if you don't need something, you don't call me cousin- said her cousin, looking at her with a funny expression

-Do not be an idiot. This is serious. I'm in a dilemma, and I don't know what to do - said Sabrina

-I hope it has nothing to do with Harvey. You haven't mentioned it too many days ago, though. Nor him. Nor Roz. or Baxter High - Ambrose stopped for a moment to reflect - Actually, you haven't talked to me about anything for days, what are you hiding? What new drama do you have cooked, cousin?

-Do you know who is Nicholas Scratch?

-Of course, Prudence's sisters never stop talking about him- Prudence Night was Ambrose's girlfriend, and she has two adoptive sisters, Dorcas and Agatha, and they went to Baxter Hight too. - don't tell...!

-He asked me to go the Homecoming Dance tonight. As a date

-But, but, how this happens, and why I didn't know nothing about it? - asked Ambrose, clearly offended

-The truth is that I did not want to give it much importance. On the night of the football season opening, he found me crying in the locker room about all the gossip that Harvey and Roz's new relationship status brought. We were chatting all night and during the following days, and between us has born... I don't even know how to call it. I thought we were just friends but well, today we are going to the Homecoming Dance in date plan-Sabrina told her cousin

-What is the problem?- asked Ambrose, without understanding his cousin's dilemma

-I don't know Ambrose. What if things go wrong?- asked Sabrina

-How do you feel about him?- asked Ambrose, with curiosity, already knowing the answer, because, he knew so well his cousin.

-With him, I feel like I am in the moon- she said, throwing herself back on the bed. Ambrose lay down next to her, both staring at the ceiling, sharing a brother-sister like moment- Ambrose, he treats me so good. He is a gentleman. He is so funny, he made me laugh all the time. He worries about me. He listen to me. He always is asking how I am, how I feel, how my day goes. - she said, sighing- And, he is so hot and handsome and gorgeous, Ambrose

-You really like him - summed up Ambrose

-Yes, I like him, a lot- confessed Sabrina

-I am happy for you. What can I say? If he asked you to go on a date, it's must be because he feels likewise. Give time to time, enjoy the process- advised her

-People in school says so many things about him. I don't want my heart broken, Ambrose...

-Oh Sabrina, you are so young to speak like that- said Ambrose, with a little laugh

-You don't get it-turning and lying on her stomach, to look better to his cousin- everything with Nicholas feels so intense. If I fall for him and it ends wrong, I will be devasted- said Sabrina

-Go to step by step, yes? First things first, get ready, make that guy drops his jaw when he sees you in that wine dress. And let him to sweep you off your feet in the dance floor. You will know when the moment is right- stated ambrose

-Should I let him kiss me tonight? Should _I_ kiss him?

-Sabrina, step by step- said Ambrose again, rolling his eyes

-Okay, Okay. Thanks Ambrose. I love you cousin- said Sabrina, hugging him

-I love you too little cous'- said Ambrose, hugging her back

Sabrina got ready and then, texted Nicholas, letting him know she was ready. In about 20 minutes, Nicholas was already at the mortuary entrance, waiting for her. Luckily, only Ambrose and her were in the house, since her aunts had not yet returned from the Weekend Market.

Just like Ambrose had said, Nicholas drops his jaw when he saw Sabrina. She has a lace wine long dress, long sleeves, adjusted to her petite body .

He was gorgeous as well, in a black tuxedo, wine bow tie. They were a dream couple.

-Sabrina, you look stunning- said Nicholas, spell bounded

-Thanks. You looks so handsome too, Nicholas

-Thanks for the compliment, Spellman- said Nicholas, with a little bow - I know you said that you didn't like corsages, but, I brought you something. - showing her a little velvet box

-Nicholas, you shouldn't have it

-I hope you like it. I went to shopping with my mom in the morning, and I found it in an antiquity store. Reminds me of you- said Nicholas, giving her the little box.

Sabrina opened the box, with curiosity and excitement. It was a brooch, in a rose shape, old gold.

-Oh my God, Nick, it's so beautiful. I love it.

-Let me

Very carefully, he placed it on the left side of her dress, between her breast and her shoulder.

-There, it's not a corsage, but a sign that this lady it's not alone tonight- said Nicholas, with a smile

-Thanks Nicholas, you shouldn't...

-Shhhh-said Nicholas, putting a finger on her lips- come on, we have a dance to attend

Nicholas, always a gentleman, opened the door of his car and helped her to get in, then get in himself and start driving. Sabrina turned on the radio, and they went singing along and laughing. Sabrina was an exceptional girl, happy and very funny, she do not leave anything inside her and put her heart in everything, even in the simplest and most everyday things in life.

They reached Baxter High and Nicholas, again opened the door for Sabrina and helped her get off of it. Sabrina took a long sigh and closed her eyes for a few seconds

-Nervous that they'll see you with me? Regretting say me yes? - Nicholas jokingly asked

-Nope. I'm just preparing to have all eyes on us- said Sabrina

-Come on, it is not that we will be crowned Homecoming Kings or something- he said, offering her arm

-That would be the cherry that this ice cream need- she said, taking his arm, laughing

Just like Sabrina said, just walking into the basketball court at Baxter High, all eyes were on them. There was even a certain silence. Sabrina and Nicholas looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and smiled to each other, and headed for the registration table. There, they were indicated where the booth for the Year Book photographs was, where they then went. They were take several photos, alone and together, in formal poses and other funny ones. They took the opportunity and took some photos also from their cell phones.

-How you feel?- asked Nicholas, after they took the photos

-Good. Happy. Very happy- said Sabrina smiling. Her smile makes her glow. He loves her smile. 

-I am so happy that you are.

-Do you want to dance? - asked Sabrina

-It is supposed that I ask you- said Nicholas, joking 

-Well, Scratch, reality is that I am not a damsel in distress, like all the girls you may have been with- stated Sabrina- Sometimes, a girl has to asks to get what she wants, in the precise moment that she want it- said Sabrina, joking too

-That being the case, who am I to deny something to girl like you. Lead the way, Spellman, 

They headed to the dance floor and they were there all night dancing, before many incredulous looks. Some others curious. On Monday they would be on the lips of the whole school, without a doubt. But they didn't care. They were enjoy the night, and each others company. They were very happy to pay attention to the others.

-I am thirsty. - Sabrina said, after a few hours

-I'll find you something to drink. What do you like?- said Nicholas

-Water.

-Wait for me here, I'll bring you some

He give her a kiss in her hand, and go to find her some water. Sabrina sat on one of the benches on the court, to wait him. After a few seconds, Roz was coming to her and sat in her side.

-'Brina! - said Roz, with enthusiasm

-Hey Roz, I haven't seen you in all night.- said Sabrina

-Well, of course you haven't seen me, if you haven't taken your eyes off Nicholas Scratch all night - said Roz, with a smile

-What? That is nonsense- said Sabrina, then both laugh at each other, because it was true- Did you come with Harvey?

-Yes. He is with the boys, taking some photos for the year book. And since Nicholas has left you alone for a few seconds, I came over to you to say hello and to ask you if everything was okay. I've noticed you distant since classes started.

-Everything's fine. It's just...-Sabrina was silent for a moment, and then I continue - I want to give you guys some space. You and Harvey.

-I thought you agreed and happy for us- said Roz, with a sad look

-And I am. But hey, it's still weird. And I don't want to bother you guys. I really hope that we can spend some time like before, but when the time is right.

-I understand. - sighed- Roz - We don't have to talk about this anymore. I respect you decision- she said taking her hand

-Thanks Roz.

-So, you and Nicholas Scratch? -said Roz -Promise you will tell me everything?

-Promise. Although, there is not much to tell, the truth- said she, with a little smile

-Perhaps for now- adventure Roz

-Roz, you are unbelievable!!!- she miss her friend.

Nicholas walks over them, with a bottle of water, for Sabrina

-Here's your water, pretty girl. Hi, I don't believe we have been properly introduce, Nicholas Scratch - extending a hand to Roz

-Hi, Rosalind, 'Brina's BFF, but you must know that- said Roz, shaking hands with him

-Yes- said he with a smile

-So, 'Brina, see you on Monday, at the Academy

They hugged and Roz left to go back to Harvey.

-In the Academy?- asked Nicholas, with curiosity

-Dance Academy, we take classes together on Mondays and Wednesdays. Classic ballet.

-Oh.

-Thanks for the water

-You wishes are my commands

-I keep saying, you are spoiling me.

-Maybe that are my intentions- said Nicholas, with feigned innocence

-You will can not get rid of me- said Sabrina

-I have no intention of it. Come on, it's 11 o'clock, we have a few more minutes to dance, before I take you home.

And so they were dancing for another hour, not caring about anything else around them. As midnight approached, the last songs they played were slow and romantic, give them a chance to get a little closer. Sabrina laid her head on Nicholas's chest, where she could feel her heart beating fast. In there, hugged him, in the warmth of his arms, she felt safe, loved, as if there was her place in the world.

-Despite I would like to stay here all night with you, I think I should take you home. I don't want you to have problems with your aunts. _I_ don't want troubles with your aunts- said Nicholas, with a little laugh

-Aunt Zee may throw me a party for me arriving late, but Aunt Hilda... I do think it is better to get home at a decent hour- said Sabrina, laughing to

-Let's go, beautiful

He gave her one last turn, turned her in to his arms and placed a kiss on her cheek, near her mouth. Sabrina blushed.

-That red of yours is going to be my perdition, Spellman- established Nicholas, with a big smile.

The way back to the Spellman's Mortuary was very quiet. Sabrina and Nicholas were holding each others hands, and at times Nicholas kissed Sabrina's hand, making her smile. Everything between them was easy and simple, without the need of words. When they got to Sabrina's house, Nicholas opened the door for her and walked her to the door, still holding their hands.

-Nicholas, thanks for tonight. I really had a great time

-Thank you for accepting my invitation. To be honest, I thought you would tell me no- he said, caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting herself be carried away by Nicholas's fingers caressing her

-I just hope, it is not the last time you ask me- Sabrina said, looking at him, flirtatiously

-I assure you it will not be the last one, but the first of many- Nicholas answered, putting his free hand on Sabrina's waist - I like you, Spellman, I like you a lot

-Nicholas, you make me blush- she said with a smile and looking down

-I love that blush of yours- said Nicholas, with a smile- and even more so if I'm the one who causes it. It makes me think that you like me too

-That you'll have to find out- Sabrina said, looking at him intensely

-I will, perhaps in this very moment.

-You will?

-Yes- he said, slowly approaching her lips when, suddenly, the lights on the porch of Sabrina's house came on, and then a small laugh was heard from inside the mortuary

-I'm going to kill my cousin, I swear I will- said a very mad and enraged Sabrina

-I'd better go- Nicholas said laughing. Sabrina had her face red with anger, and she still looked so adorable to him.

-Will you write me when you arrive?  
-Count on that.

Nicholas, with regret, parted from Sabrina and started walking for the stairs, when Sabrina stops him, taking him by the hand.

-You will not leave without saying goodbye, right? . After how charming you have been to me tonight, it would be very rude- she said innocently

-You are my perdition, Spellman- he took her face between his hands and kissed her, very close to her mouth- Good Night Spellman

-Good Night Nicholas- she said, barely able to breathe.

He finally walked away from her, not before giving her a huge smile. He got into his car and left the mortuary.

On the way to his house, Nicholas Scratch couldn't stop smiling to himself. Sabrina Spellman had been in his head, since Freshman Year, when he first saw her that first day of school. Black jeans, boots at her knees and a flowery blouse. In those years, her hair was dark blonde, always with the black headband. Always with a smile in her face. He never had the courage to speak to her. When he finally plucked up his courage, the next day he saw her hugging Harvey Kinkle, and there his hopes died. He became a womanizer, he wanted to be with every single girl, just to be able to forget her, and the only thing he achieved was to fall in love with Sabrina, more and more. Sabrina Spellman, the girl he could never have. And then he found her that night, crying over that asshole Kinkle. His moment had finally come. And he swear that night that he wouldn't rest until, at last, she was his girlfriend.

It was their moment, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, we know Ambrose!!! In CAOS, Ambrose is one of my favorite characters, so, I am planning to do a very special relationship between him and our dear Sabrina. 
> 
> Nicholas, charming as ever, Sabrina, a bit insecure, that will change in the upcoming chapter.
> 
> I must say, the firsts chapters will be very strawberries and cream, not a lot of angst or pain, maybe after chapter 10 thing are going to be pretty mess. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos and the comments !!!


	3. Capter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope your having an amazing day, or night. I have some things to tell, but we read us at the end of this chapter!!

  
-You are unbelievable, Ambrose. You just ruined my perfect night.- said Sabrina annoyed, as she entered to the Mortuary

-I would have paid to see your face little cous'!- said Ambrose, laughing- You need to tell me EVERYTHING. Since you left the mortuary until I light up the porch

-Everything was so perfect, Ambrose-started Sabrina, sitting in the stairs and taking off her heels, Ambrose sat next to her- He gifted me this brooch- showing him the brooch- since I told him I didn't like corsages. We went signing and laughing all the road to Baxter High. When we arrived, everyone was staring at us, but we didn't care. We took photos, we dance. He was so charming. We came here- sighs annoyed- and we almost kiss, but _you_ , big asshole, turn on the porch's light- said Sabrina, really annoyed.

-Ohhhh, so, I just interrupted the little princess's kiss. - said Ambrose, laughing 

-I hate you, I really do- said Sabrina, rolling her eyes

-You love me- said Ambrose, with a big smile- I am your only cousin / big brother you have

-Not in this very moment- said Sabrina, looking at him, very mad

-I am sorry cous', next time, I will wait some minutes more- said Ambrose, laughing harder

-Next time, I will kiss him inside the car- said Sabrina, getting up- Without interruptions

-Since you already told me your plans, I will figure something out- said Ambrose, with a face of "I am on a mission" 

-I am done talking to you, I am going to take a bath and sleep, I am really tired- ended Sabrina, turning around and going upstairs to her bedroom

-Tired, but happy- finished Ambrose, getting up and going upstairs as well

-I am, dear cousin, I am very happy- said, smiling

-I am so glad for you. I can't wait to finally meet Nicholas, we will have so much fun together, you will see

-Bye Ambrose, bye

She smiled, helplessly, at his cousin, and went to her room. When she arrived to it, she took off the brooch that Nicholas gifted her and placed it on her nightstand. She took off her dress and went to the bathroom. She took a long bath, remembering everything she had experienced that night, with a little frustration, remembering the very imperfect ending it had, thanks to her cousin. Despite that, it had been such a perfect night, that she doubted she could sleep of the excitement. When she came out of the bathroom, she put her pajamas and went to bed. She took her phone and found two messages from Nicholas, one telling her that he had arrived at his house and another that he was already showered and in bed, and that her would stay awake waiting for her answer. She also had a message from Roz, which was a photo of Nicholas and her, dancing, with their foreheads joined and looking into the eyes, and Roz wrote _"See it yourself, you didn't take your eyes off him. I am very happy for you. Love You 'Brina."_ Sabrina, smiled and forwarded it to Nicholas, and wrote:

(Sabrina) _"Roz send me this. She said that I didn't take my eyes off of you in all night"_

(Nick) _"If the BFF said it, it must be true"_

(Sabrina) _"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Sorry I didn't answer quick, I was taking a bath. Glad that you get home in one piece"_

(Nick) _"No problem. What are you doing right now?"_

(Sabrina) _"Getting to bed. Thinking of you."_

(Nick) _"Thinking of me? I will believe that I am special to you, Spellman"_

(Sabrina) _"Indeed, you are. Very. Much. "_

(Nick) _"You are special to me too, Spellman."_

(Sabrina) _"Stop. I will blush"_ (smiling to herself)

(Nick)(smiling to himself) _"That red of yours, makes me crazy. Can we do Facetime? Just a few minutes, I will like to see you, all blushing"_

(Sabrina) _"You believe you are so smooth, Scratch"_ (biting her lips)

(Nick) _"You know I am, Spellman"_

(Sabrina) _"Let me fin my headphones, I don't want to wake my aunts"_

(Nick) _"I'll wait"_

She looked on her nightstand for her headphones, put them on her phone and called Nicholas, via facetime. He answered really quickly.

-Hey beautiful- said Nicholas, smiling

-Hey- said smiling, blushing

-Even in the phone I can see it. You looks so adorable when you are blush. 

-Nick, please- closing her eyes, smiling and shaking her head, as a sign of resignation, because he will always make her blush.

-Is you cousin still alive?- asked Nicholas, with a bit laughing

-He will live to see another day- sighed and rolling her eyes- He wants to meet you. He said that you two will have so much fun together. Make my life a living hell, for sure

-He must be a good guy. Already like him- declared Nicholas, laughing

-That wasn't even funny- said Sabrina, annoyed

-You know it is. In other themes, love the photo that Roz took us. 

-Yeah, right? I love it too- said Sabrina, smiling

-What are your plans for tomorrow?

-I am going out with my aunts, Dr. Cee's, Ambrose and Ambrose's girlfriend, we have plan a picnic day, for aunt Hilda's Birthday. 

-Well, I guess I'll see you Monday in school- said Nicholas, with a smile

-We can do Face Time tomorrow, when I arrived from the picnic.

-I will love that. I let you rest know. Dream with me.

-Only if you dream with me too

-Like every night, since we go to Dr. Cee's. 

-Nick! - blushed again- Good Night- blowing him a kiss

-I just hope some day, I get that kiss for real, without cousins   
interrupting us. Good Night, Spellman

They ended the call, and Sabrina just sighed. She was falling in love with Nicholas Scratch, and in this moment, she felt she was floating in the space.

* * *

Monday came pretty fast. Sabrina arrived at school, a little earlier than usual, to see Nicholas and share a few minutes with him before class. But Nicholas Scratch was nowhere to be found.

The clock struck 8 o'clock and Nicholas had not appeared, so with a bit of sadness, she headed to her class. 

At 9 o'clock it was class change, and Nicholas had not yet shown up. And she was starting to get a mix of feelings she couldn't describe. She decided to texted him

(Sabrina) _Hey. Hope you are OK._

At 10 o'clock, she went to his locker, surely she will find him there, waiting for her, because they had Chemistry and he always looked for her there. But, instead of Nicholas, who she found was Harvey Kinkle, who was waiting for her a little anxiously by the locker next to her.

\- Hello Harvey- replied Sabrina

\- Hi 'Brina- said Harvey

-Everything okay?- asked her, without understand his anxiety

-Yes, everything is great. Well, the truth is, I wanted to ask you something

-Shoot- said Sabrina

-Is it true that you are dating Scratch?

 _"Oh boy, and we already started"_ , Sabrina thought.

-From where is that question coming from Harvey?- asked Sabrina, very softly

-Everyone talks about it at school. At the dance on Saturday they did not talk about anything else. And today has not been the exception- said Harvey, like it was so obvious.

-And?

-And I needed to ask you. Come on Sabrina, it's _Nick Scratch_ , you know what reputation he has. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to see you cry- said Harvey, with preoccupied face

-Harvey, you left me and you don't mind seeing me cry- said Sabrina, a bit annoyed by the intrusion to her privacy. Harvey swallowed, then she continued - I am not reproaching you, nor did I pretend that you were with me if you did not love me. And in the end it has been for the better. We have been able to be friends again, and now you are with Roz and everything is going great for you, and I cannot be happier for you, and I appreciate that you worry about me... 

-Sabrina, it's not the same- Harvey interrupted her, and that was one of the million things that why Harvey and Sabrina's relationship wasn't working. She was starting to get very angry- I did not leave you for anyone. Do not fool yourself. That's what will happen when Scratch gets tired of you and gets a new conquest.

-Harvey, this is none of your business- said Sabrina, with anger- Maybe you don't know him well. Or the way I know it.

-Oh, I _do_ know him- said Harvey, with sarcasm- We play on the same team and have been together in the same school, since freshman year

-That doesn't mean you know him- said Sabrina, feeling the heat in her cheeks

-Sabrina, listen to me...

-No Harvey, _you_ listen to me- said Sabrina, pretty mad- You are not the best one to tell me what to do. I want to be me and do what I want, not what people want from me. And whether or not I'm with Nicholas, it's not your problem or anyone's. Just his and mine. So stay out of it and leave me alone.

She slammed his locker door and left him standing there. She was so mad that, without knowing, she continued walking and when she turned around she was outside the school. There, she met Nicholas, who had just arrived on a motorcycle.

-Spellman- said with his flirtatious voice. He look at her, and she was very red, but it was a different red. She looks very mad.

-Nicholas, aren't you a little late?- said, with exasperation

-Easy, Spellman. don't be mad at me. I know you have missed me, but it wasn't me fault. I over slept and got up late. - said Nicholas - what are you do outside of school? Why are you mad? It is for me being late?- said Nicholas, trying to understand her

-No, it's not because of you- she said, softly, trying to calming herself-Although, I was worried about you- Sabrina said, sighed - Harvey, Harvey was what happened

-What happen with him? - asked Nicholas, a little jealous. He don't like that he still have power over her, to make her that mad like she was in that moment

-Well, he came to tell me that I can't be with you

Nicholas felt a bit relieved.

-Jealous?- asked Nicholas

-I don't know and I don't care!- screamed Sabrina. Nicholas smiled- Sorry for screaming at you, you don't have the fault. I just... - she sighs again -I just want to get out of here. I don't feel like being here today. Today the mortuary received the body of a baby who died from cradle dead, and that alone is enough for my mind not to be here, then _you_ didn't get here on time, so I started to worry about you and then, Harvey and his stupid claims

-Hey, I apologize for what I have fault. About that stupid of Kinkle, you don't have to worry about, okay?- said Nicholas, caressing her face tenderly, and that simple gesture helped her relax. - Come on up. Today I get up late as you see and I'm starving, let's have breakfast and then let's take a ride

-Nicholas, we have school- said Sabrina

-You already said you didn't want to be here, come on. I think we really deserve a bit of time alone. Without cousins interrupting us, boring classes and jealous ex boyfriends- said Nicholas

-Yes, but we can't just leave like that. The Principal will call your parents and my aunts. My aunt Zelda will possibly throw me a party but the one my aunt Hilda will give me, it's going to be epic. 

\- For worse things he had called my parents and I am in one piece. Come on Spellman, I'm starving- said Nicholas, rolling his eyes, playing with her

-And where are we going to eat? I'm not going to Dr. Cee's, unless you have suicidal wishes - Sabrina's aunt, Hilda, worked there with her fiancé, Dr. Cee's.

-We're going to Pop's in Riverdale. His hamburgers are simply exquisite. I promise you that we will be back at 3:00 pm. Riverdale is 15 minutes from here and it is barely 10:00 am, come on - and he extended his hand - trust me

And the, in that moment, she knew that any thing he will ask her, if he'll says that phrase, _"trust me"_ , she will follow him wherever he wants her to go. She will do whatever he ask her to, because she truly trust in him. 

-Let's go then- rolling her eyes, and smiling at him

It was Sabrina's first motorcycle ride. The first five minutes she went with her eyes closed, hugging Nicholas tightly. Sabrina couldn't see him, but he wore a smile from ear to ear that he couldn't have hidden no matter how much he wanted. He had dreamed of being with Sabrina for as long as he could remember, and he couldn't help but enjoy this opportunity that was being presented to them. He wanted to show her so many things that he was sure she would like them, he want to share everything with her. Besides he was only seventeen, and she sixteen, he knew, that she was the love of his life. 

They arrived at Pop's , and he helped her to get down of the motorcycle.

-How do you feel? Do you like it?

-Well, it was my very first time in a motorcycle, and I really enjoy it. 

-That's awesome, because I love ride it. It was a gift from my dad, in my 17th birthday. Come on. I am really starving

They entered to Pop's and settled at a corner table. The local was empty, only the staff were there. In a few minutes a brunette girl with black hair and a pearl necklace around her neck approached to take their order.

-Good morning, my name is Veronica and I will be your waitress today. What can I bring you?

-Good morning- said Nicholas- a soda and for the lady- he turns to Sabrina- tea?

-Yes, a tea will be perfect- said Sabrina, with a smile.

-Perfect. I'll bring you your drinks right away and take your order

And Veronica leaves them alone...

-How do you know that I would drink tea?- asked Sabrina, with curiosity. She didn't recall tell him about her beverage choices

-I've told you many times, I watch you. And I have never seen you drinking any kind of sodas or soft drinks. At Dr. Cee's you never order coffee. Only water, tea or Strawberry milkshakes.

-Very observant

-A boy has to keep an eye in what he wants.

Veronica returns...

-Here your tea and your soda. Sorry to ask you, but are you from around here? Your faces are familiar to me

-We are from Greendale- said Nicholas

-Yes, we are at Baxter High- added Sabrina  
-I knew it!- said Veronica, with a little excitement- I'm at Riverdale High. My boyfriend, Archie, is on the football team. I am a cheerleader

-Nick is on the football team too- said Sabrina- I am in a cheerleading squad, as well

-Well, we'll see each other in November at the game- said Nicholas, with a smile

-That's how it is. It's not exciting?- said Veronica to Sabrina- Having boyfriends who play football and we are cheerleaders.

Sabrina and Nicholas looked at each other, and Sabrina smiled at him.

-Yes, it 's awesome- replied Sabrina to Veronica

-Well, I'll be right back with your burgers and a glass of water for you, impossible have a burger with tea- said Veronica

-Actually, I want a Strawberry Milkshake- said Sabrina- I heard that milkshakes here are pretty awesome

-And the really are, girl! Fantastic. I'll be right back with the burgers, the milkshake and soda refill for your boo in a few minutes

Veronica left them again, and Sabrina and Nicholas turned to look each other. Their eyes said millions things, million of feelings, and yet there seemed to be no need for words between them. Nicholas put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned closer to hers and laid her head on her chest. They stayed that way until Veronica returned with the burgers. They ate laughing and talking about unimportant things. When they finished, Nicholas paid to Veronica and they said goodbye. they left there. Before leaving, Veronica addressed them

-Hey, just for your knowing. Here we have a Speakeasy that opens Thursday to Saturday. Good music, good public. You should come sometime. 

-Thanks for the invitation, we will keep it in mind- said Sabrina

-I hope we'll see you in here, another time, too. And, we will see you in November, at the game- said Veronica

-Of course, Goodbye- Sabrina said. 

Sabrina and Nicholas got out from Pop's, to get up in the motorcycle again. Before Nicholas started the motorcycle...

-Well, we still have time before it's 3 o'clock- he said

-It seems you have a whole plan traced, Scratch- said Sabrina

-The truth is that yes, I have traced it on the way here- he said laughing -Come, I want to take you to a place

They got on the motorcycle and reached the top of a hill. In there it could see both Riverdale and Greendale, and in the middle, the forest that divided them.

-When I need to think, to be alone, I come here a lot. this place gives me peace - Nicholas told her

-The view is spectacular, and you can breathe the clean, fresh air. I'm love it. Thank you for sharing it with me- said Sabrina

So, with her here, in his special place, alone, without any interruptions, it's seem the perfect moment and place to came clean to Sabrina, about his feelings.

-Spellman, I can get out of my head, when Veronica Lodge said we were dating, the fact that you didn't correct her- started Nicholas

-I know

-Why you didn't?

-I wanted to know how it felt, how it sounded to be your girlfriend

-And how it feels?

-It feels amazing, indescribable. I liked. I like you, Nicholas- she said it, blushing and looking down

-Hey, don't ever again lower your eyes on me, you don't have to be ashamed of anything. I like you too, I told you on Saturday- looking at her face- For a long. Even before you were with that farmer boy of Kinkle- said, confessing her

-What? Since Freshman Year? Why you didn't say anything?- said Sabrina, surprised about his confession

-Well, in the beginning, I didn't have the courage to get close to you. Then, you were with that farm boy and honestly, my bad reputation is not the best letter of introduction with a girl like you. You are unique, exceptional. An you and Harvey were the perfect couple. Greendale's Favorite Couple. I didn't have a chance in that scenario.

-Nothing that you said about me and Harvey is further from the reality.

-But then you two breakup and you went to England. You came back and you looked like a lost soul, always looking sad. People talked and commented and many times I wanted to break farm boy's face. Then I found you...

-... in the locker room- said, with that little smile

\- Exactly- said Nicholas, smiling too- and well, the rest you know it. Sabrina-he said looking into her eyes. He never called her Sabrina- I like you too much and before I found you in the lockers, it was enough for me to watch you from the distance. But now that we have shared all these weeks... looking at you in the distance is no longer enough. -He said this caressing his cheek- But, I don't want to push you either. You told me all about Harry and maybe those wounds haven't heal...

-Hold that thought. I want to be, _very clear,_ in that subject. I don't feel anything for Harvey. At least, not has a couple, or like a relationship, or love. I will always love him, because we are friends. Actually, I am very mad at he right now. But- I put his hands on Nicholas's neck - With you, I have something that I never will have with Harvey. With everything it was predictable. Monotonous. With you everything is a mystery, it is an adventure. Today I got up to go to classes and I am here in this spectacular place, hugging you- Nicholas smile, putting his hands in her waist- And I love the person that I am with you. I love the way you treat me, how you make me feel.

-Really?- said Nicholas, without believe what he was just heard from her

-Yes- said Sabrina, very clam, but in the inside, the butterflies and the fireworks were doing their party

-So, if I now proceed to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend...- asked Nicholas, with a bit of a doubt

-... the answer will be yes -she said smiling, clearing all his doubts

-So, do you want to be my girlfriend?- asked her Nicholas, finally

-Yes- she said smiling and blushing.

They both joined their foreheads, and closed their eyes. 

-I swear that I have imagined a thousand times this moment, I never thought it will become reality -he laughed a bit

-Did you imagine it that way?- asked her

-Never, it exceed all my expectations. It was perfect

-Indeed, it is, perfect. -said Her, happy

They separate a bit from each other, to looking into each other's eyes

-Well, how about we seal this with a kiss? - Sabrina asked, with a bit of flirtation

-There will not be a better way, Spellman

They both looked at each other, intensely, the truth is that they did not know how to look at each other in another way. Nicholas put one hand between her neck and his jaw, and left the other in her waist. Sabrina bit his lower lip and closed her eyes in anticipation. Nicholas drew her closer to him, and finally, his lips met hers. The fear and anticipation in both of them disappeared when their lips met. At first it was a tender kiss, but it grew in intensity as it progressed. in a matter of minutes Nicholas's hands were bringing Sabrina even more closer to him, holding her by her waist. Sabrina's hands entwined in Nicholas's hair. They were both panting as they parted.

-I just hope most of our kisses will be like this- Sabrina said, still with her eyes closed.

-They will, always Spellman, I promise you. God, I can't believe this is actually happening- said Nicholas - I never wanted something so much in my life. 

-Oh, Nick- said Sabrina, with love

-You never call me Nick. I like it how it sound in your lips- said Nicholas, put a finger on her lips. She give it a kiss on his finger- If your red is my perdition, I don't want to tell you abou this lips of yours

-Yes?- asked Sabrina

-Yes. All of you, you are going to be my perdition, or my salvation. Either one, I don't care, if I have you with me

Nicholas's words makes her so happy, and very excited, that she can't hold out the desire and I simply kiss him with passionately, entangled her hands in his hair, a kiss that he returned with the same passion. His hands travels between her waist and her back, giving her chills, chills which she was enjoying. After several minutes, they separate from each other. 

-Sabrina, I want to ask you something, now that you are my girlfriend- tell her Nicholas, caressing her face

-I am listening

-I want to keep things very clear between us. You know how our school is. Gossip is everything, and I know you know it, because you has been victim of it. I have waited without any hope for this moment and I do not want to lose you for anything in the world. My reputation precedes me, and for something I have earned it. But I have never had a girlfriend, or anything serious with anyone. You are the first, and I want you to be my one and only. So I don't want you to let other people fill your head with things that are most likely not true. If they tell you something, ask me better before you believe anyone. It's the only thing I ask.

-Nicholas, I'm with you. Not with the rest of the school. And I know everything they say about you. I don't care, I don't care about anything that happened before today. I only ask you not to lie to me and if at any time you stop feeling the same, come clean to me. 

-If I stop feeling the same as now, it is because I am going to feel something much stronger for you- said Nicholas to her. Her heart melted

Both laughed and kissed again.

-I think we should go back. We went through the school to pick up your backpack and I'll leave you at your house- said Nicholas

-That seems perfect to me. Today I have dance class at 5, and I did not bring my bag, so I have to go to my house to get it

-I'll drop you at the academy, then- said Nicholas -Do you think I can go see you in your class? Well, officially. I have seen you secretly. From far, you look so hot in those tights and leotards you wear - without any shame

-Nicholas!- said Sabrina, very blushed- You have seen me sleep or taking a bath secretly too?- asked her, unbelievable

-Sleep yes, in a class with Ms. Wardwell. Taking a bath, not yet- said Nicholas, closing his eyes, joking with her

-Not Yet? You are unbelievable- said Sabrina, shaking her head

-What can I say? A boy can dream. Come on let's go

After kissing one last time, they got on the motorcycle, and returned to Greendale. When she got there, Nicholas parked her motorcycle and helped Sabrina get out of it. They held hands and began to walk towards the school entrance.

-Nicky!

-Damn it- he said softly and looked at Sabrina, a bit excited and surprise. Only one person in the entire world call him "Nicky"

They both turned and met an elegant but jovial lady who greeted them with her hand and approached to them, almost running, smiling.

-Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, our lovebirds are, finally, boyfriend and grilfriend, Yayyyy!!
> 
> Ambrose, with love him and hate him, at the same time, but he is a great guy. I am looking how to introduce Prudence, because, at some point, she is going to be a important character. 
> 
> And Veronica Lodge, a sweetheart, as ever. I love Riverdale, and in a future, I'll make another crossover with them. 
> 
> Next Chapter, we are going to meet Nick's parents. I decide to give him parents, because in CAOS and in a lot of stories, Nick is very lonely. Sabrina had no parents, but she have her aunts and Ambrose. Nick don't have anyone. Nick's family, is very important in the story.
> 
> And, we will see a bit more of Sabrina's aunts, Hildy and Aunt Zee.
> 
> Thanks for reading, for the kudos and the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

-Mom- said Nicholas

-Nicky, what are you doing outside of class, did you get out early?- asked him his mother

-Yes mom, we didn't have last period. We were about to leave but we forgot something and we have returned to get.

-Oh, I see- said Nichola's Mom, looking at him, suspiciously- And who is this young lady?

Sabrina and Nicholas looked at each other. Sabrina was nervous, but Nicholas looked very excited, as if he had been waiting a long time for that precise moment.

-Mom, this is Sabrina, my girlfriend- said Nicholas, very proud

-Oh my God, Nicky, what a joy-- said Nick's Mom, clearly happy.

-Sabrina, this is my mother, Amelia.

Amelia Scratch was a beautiful woman, average height, with curves, despite her slim body. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and skin olive, just like her son. She had a beautiful and radiant smile. She was wearing blue jeans, khaki boots and jacket, and a black blouse. Nicholas was so much much like her.

-Enchanted, Sabrina, more than enchanted - Amelia is silent for a moment, then ask Sabrina - Sabrina... Sabrina... Sabrina, as in Diana and Edward's Spellman daughter?

Sabrina almost drops her jaw.

-You knew my parents?- asked Sabrina, with a bit more excitement that she want it to show

-Knew your parents? Oh, dear, your parents and we were friends, best friends. We all knew right here- looking around- at Baxter High. 

-What? So, you, you are...- said Sabrina said, incredulously

-We are what? - asked Amelia, with curiosity. Sabrina had a very complex expression

-You are the ones taking care of what my parents left me, you are the guardians of my heritage- said Sabrina, without believing it

-What?- said now Nicholas, processing all that was happening

-How you know that? You weren't supposed....- started Amelia, but Sabrina interrupt her

-... until my 17th birthday. I listened to my aunts talk about it, a few years ago.- said Sabrina

-Someone wants to remember that I exist- said Nicholas

-Nicky, don't be rude. This has all been a surprise. In all the people in the world... You are my son's girlfriend- Said Amelia, caressing Sabrina's face- Sabrina, you have so much to know. My husband, Nicholas, and your father, started a bussiness together but, things didn't went like the planned, your father's dead was very devastating... I have to call my husband, he needs to know this. But despite everything, I am beyond of happy to know that nothing more and nothing less, Sabrina is your girlfriend, son. I want to know everything- said, with excitement and smiling

-Mom, the truth is that we starting date, officially, today- said Nicholas

-Wonderful, you will tell me everything on Thursday at dinner. Will you join us, Sabrina?- said Amelia, radiant

-Of course, Mrs. Scratch- said Sabrina, a bit lost yet with all this new information of her parents

-Come on, call me Amelia. If it weren't for the early departure of your parents, you would surely be like my niece. Well, we've always thought of you as the family. You need to know so many things, but we aren't the one supossed to tell you, you really need to talk with your aunts, dear. Well, I need to left you my dears, I'm coming to a school council meeting, about this year's graduation and prom. Then I have to go talk to your father, honey. See you for dinner. Sabrina, it was nice to see you, finally- said Amelia, smiling

Amelia left with a very fast walk leaving Nicholas and Sabrina with a sea of doubts and information in their minds, as they entered to Baxter High, to get Sabrina's backpack. They get to her locker.

-What was that all about?- said Nicholas

-The truth is I don't know very well at all. My mother died after I birthed. And my father died when I was 4. But, apparently and for what I heard my aunts speaking, my father's company was already a millionaire at that time, and all my assets remained in the hands of his partner, temporarily in what I was older. All that was going to be revealed to me at age 17, I would have access to the money they left me at 18 and take control of everything at age 25. I found out about all this two years ago. I could never imagine that his partner was your father. My aunts had never mention the subject at all or even knowing your parents.

-Wow, I couldn't have imagined any of this, Spellman- said Nicholas

-Nor I. The truth, the whole issue of my parents, is a very sensitive one for me. I don't even know what that company is and I must take control when I am 25. When all I want to do is dance.

-Hey, you are only sixteen, it a long way to that. Wait for my parents to talk to you in a few weeks, your birthday is soon, and then you can start making decisions. And as for the company, it is an advertising agency. One of the best in the country. I can assure you that my father has not only taken good care of your heritage, surely he has multiplied or tripled it.- said to her Nicholas

-Oh Nicholas, all this has really took me by surprise- said Sabrina, hugging him, she needed to feel the security his arms gave her

-Me too. But we'll see what happens in the next few days. We have dinner with my parents on Thursday. You will surely find some answers there- said Nicholas, kissing her hair

-Yes, well, I already have my backpack, are we going?

-Whatever my lady commands

They left the school, got on the motorcycle, and headed for the Spellman House. When we got there, outside was Ambrose, shining his shoes

-Dear cousin, this is the great change of the millennium. Who is the handsome young man?- asked Ambrose

-Nick Scratch. - said Nick quickly, shaking his hand

-Nicholas, this is my cousin Ambrose, a perfect idiot, ignore him, breaker of special moments. Ambrose, this is my boyfriend, Nicholas Scratch- said Sabrina, with a great pleasure

-Oh, boyfriend, at last. Ignore her. Very pleased to meet you, finally. All I have is "Nicholas is kind, he is a gentleman, he is gorgeous and so hot"

-Ambrose!- said Sabrina, very red- Come Nicholas. I'm going to change and then we can go to my dance class.

They get inside the Mortuary and at the entrance, they found Zelda Spellman.

-Niece, and, handsome fellow- greet them Zelda Spellman

-Aunt Zelda, I want to introduce you to Nicholas, my boyfriend. Nicholas, this is my aunt Zelda.

-It's so nice to meet you Nicholas. I love your selection of boyfriend, niece. It's marvelous. -Zelda looked at him carefully - Your face is very familiar to me. What is your last name, young man?

-Scratch, ma'am.

Zelda opened her eyes so big, without believe it. Sabrina looked her aunt and ask her.

-Is there a problem, aunt?- said Sabrina, innocently

-No, my love. I'll let you be, I have to do some calls from the Mortuary. If you excused me-said Zelda, leaving

-Auntie, if's there a problem if Nicholas waits for me in my room, while I change for my dance class?. After that, he will take me to the Academy

-Of course, come in. Nice to meet you Nicholas.- said Zelda

-It was nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Spellman

-Oh, please, call me Zelda- said Zelda, yet incredulous.

Zelda left to her office, and Sabrina and Nicholas go upstairs, to Sabrina's room.

-My aunt Zelda liked you, that was something unexpected. My aunt is a very selective woman. Although, I believe that knowing you last name, shake her up, because all my parent's thing. 

-I image that. - said, with a little smile

-Well, welcome to my room. I won't take long, can you survive a few minutes without me?- she asked him, passing her hands around his neck

-It will be exhausting waiting for you, but I will do the best that I can- kissing her in the nose

-I will try not to delay- she gave him a tender kiss on his lips and walked to the bathroom. Before closing the door, she told him -You make me very happy

-No more than you make me happy, pretty girl

Sabrina entered the bathroom and lay down on the door, sighing. She still didn't know how all that had happened, but she felt happy and lucky that Nicholas was in her life. In the end, her paths were always intertwined without them knowing, by the friendship of their parents, and now their destinies were united by love.

Sabrina put on her tights, leotards and her ballet skirt. She got out of the bathroom, and found Nicholas siting on her bed.

-I'm ready- announced her

-You are beautiful. It is one thing to see you from far, another is to have you dressed like this, in front of me. You look hot- said Nicholas to her

-Nick, you make me blush- said Sabrina, smiling

-I love it when you call me Nick. Nicholas is how my father calls me whenever he wants to scold me or tell me something important.

-Well, Nicholas, get used to me calling you that, because I love your full name. Or I can call you Nicky- said Sabrina, laughing a little

-No, never that. Only my mother can call me that. Only she was tolerated

He was seating in a corner of her bed, and she approaches to him. He took her by her waist, and she put her hand in his neck.

-Is true that you tell your cousin that I am gorgeous and so hot? - asked her, in low voice. It was intoxicating to her, she already feel her legs trembling, and the heat in her cheeks. A heat she has never felt before

-Yes- she said, in low voice

-That red of yours, drive me crazy, Spellman. You drives me crazy- said, caressing her waist

-Not more than you drives me

-I drive you crazy?

-In so may ways

-We should probably get out of this room, if we push it a little bit more, I may will not be able to stop. And you have class- said Nicholas, without take his hands off of her waist

-Definitely, we should stop- said her, very close to his lips

-Sabrina... please- already with his eyes closed

-Just... one small... kiss- said her, innocently, already in his mouth. 

Nicholas couldn't take it anymore, and he kissed her, fiercely, getting her closer to him. She up her hands from his neck to his hair, entangling her finger in his curls, deeping the kiss. Nicholas hands were dancing in her waist. He like her a lot, but he didn't want to disrespect her, or do anything with out her permission.

-Can I? -asked, without separate from her, putting his hands under her ballet skirt

-Yes- said her, almost without voice

Slowly, he trace some circle movements in her tights, going up to her ass. Sabrina moaned at his touch.

-Dear God, that was so fucking hot and sexy, Spellman. All the things, I want to do to you, Spellman- said Nicholas, softly 

-Nick- said Sabrina, without breathing

-I fucking love when you said my name, like that- said, closing his eyes, and kissing her, hard, squeezing her butt

And then...

-Sabrina! You have class, don't forget it!- said her aunt Zelda, outside the door

-Thank Heaven, I closed the door with key- said Sabrina, chuckled

-Thank Heaven- said Nicholas, laughing too

-This was...

-Yes, I know- said Nicholas, giving her a kiss in the nose- I like it

-I want more

-We'll have it all, Spellman, when the time is right, and I assure you, I am going to worship like the goddess you are. We should go

-Let me fix my lips and we definitely must go. Before I just get your clothes off, Scratch

-Miss Spellman, who are you and what you do with my innocent girlfriend?- said Nicholas

-You girlfriend finds out she had a very hot and sexy boyfriend and she will take advantage of that, Mr. Scratch 

-Sounds pretty good to me. I am completely hers

Sabrina went to her vanity and put some more of favorite lipstick, a Red MAC lipstick. Nicholas went to the bathroom too, to clean up a little his face. When they were ready, they both left the room laughing and come face to face with Hilda Spellman.

-Darling. Young man.

-Aunt Hilda! May I introduce you to Nicholas, my boyfriend

-Mrs. Spellman, it's a pleasure to meet you.- said Nicholas, a bit nervous.

-Likewise, Nicholas. Sabrina, darling, shouldn't you be on your way to your dance class?- asked Hilda

-Yes, I am, auntie. Nicholas is going to take me- answered Sabrina

-I do not want to think that he will not take you on that motorcycle that is outside- said Hilda

-That's the plan aunt. but, calm down - taking Nicholas's hand and walking towards the staircase - Nicholas is a great driver. I see you at night, auntie

-Sabrina, wait, Sab...

But Sabrina and Nicholas already left, down the stairs and got outside. 

\- Quite a charm that Scratch, eh?- said Ambrose

-I don't trust that boy- said Hilda

-Come on aunt, he is the son of Uncle Edward's friends

-What?

-Yes, Nicholas Scratch, son.

-What?- said Hilda, loudly- Even though, he is the son of Amelia and Nicholas, I work in the coffeeshop of this town and there all the young ladies of Baxter High talking and whispering, and this child does not come out of their mouths. He has a reputation as a womanizer

-I see him to the bone for Sabrina. I think if we ask him to go down to Hell for her, he will go, even with a smile. Give time to time, if you are correct, time will prove you right- said Ambrose - and he is going to respond to me, because he will not break her heart on my watch

-Oh Ambrose. - said Hilda, deeply moved by Ambrose's words - you care for her like she was that 5 years old girl, when you first know her.

-Yes. I was ten by then. My parents never wanted more children, so Sabrina, is more than my cousin, she is my little sister. And nobody will hurt her. So aunt Hilda, you don't have to worried about.

Meanwhile, Sabrina and Nicholas arrives half an hour earlier prior Sabrina's ballet class.

-Here we are my lady- said Sabrina

-The afternoon has been so intense that even I have arrived until early. 20 minutes to go. I can go and warm and stretch up my legs- said Sabrina

-Well, look, you go and warm up, while I go to my house, I take a shower very quickly and change the carriage. At nights it will be cold and I don't want my girl to die of a cold in those tights.

-Perfect- said her, giving a little kiss- You will come to see me?

-Don't even doubt it, babe

-Babe?- repeated Sabrina- I like it. Is sexy

-Like you, babe- he said, kissing her again. - I gonna leave. I need a shower. A cold one.

Sabrina laughed at his commentary. She said giving him a small kiss on the nose

-See you in a few minutes- she said, and start her way to the academy

Nicholas give her one last look, and smile to himself, and then left. 

When Sabrina get to her classroom, Roz was already there, looking at her with excitement.

-You have to tell me everything! I just saw you get here with Nick, and saw you two kissing! - said Roz, very excited for her friend

-Roz!- she said, laughing- Nicholas has asked me to be his girlfriend, and I have said yes. So, we are dating, officially dating

-Sabrina -said he hugging her-I'm very happy for you

-Really?

-Of course! Why shouldn't it be?- asked Roz, confused

-Harvey- Sabrina said, sighed - she gave me a class today on why I shouldn't be with Nicholas 

-Harvey is an idiot, ignore him. Last night he was talking about it, I was thinking of warning you but I haven't seen you at school today.

-I was hardly there today- said Sabrina, remembering her ride to Riverdale with Nicholas- I ran into Harvey, wait for me at my locker, before third period, and he gave me his little class, I was very upset and left him even talking to himself. When I found out, I was outside the school, and I found Nicholas on his motorcycle, he was late- she said laughing- between one thing and another, we ended up skipping classes, we spent all day in Riverdale. And, he asked me there if I want to be his girlfriend

-Sabrina, it all seems like a movie!

-Roz, I like it a lot, too much. I think I'm falling in love, like, really hard, for him

-I hope it's from me- said Nicholas, entering to the room. He was wearing a jean, a T-shirt and a black leather jacket

-Nicholas- said Sabrina, with a smile - that was pretty fast

-Hey babe- giving her a kiss- I live very near to the Academy. Rosalind- said to Roz

-Hey, please call me Roz. We now are almost family. Sabrina is the sister I never had- said Roz, with a smile

-That's great- said Nicholas, happy as well

-Sabrina told me that you guys are officially dating. I can only tell you, make my girl happy and don't make her suffer- said Roz

-Those are my plans for her- said Nicholas, looking at Sabrina with love

-Are you staying to see the class, right?- asked Sabrina, expectant

-I would not miss it for anything- said Nicholas, giving her a little kiss in the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, We knew Amelia, Nicholas's Mom and the Aunties. 
> 
> Sabrina and Nichola's parents were friends and they are guarding Sabrina's heritage...! Why the aunties never mention a thing? 
> 
> And Ambrose, we love him.
> 
> Thing are getting hot between the lovebirds. I told you, insecure Sabrina was a mere phase. That girl is fire on the inside. And dear Nicky knows it!
> 
> I'll be updating Monday, Wednesday and Friday every week, I hope!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, the kudos and the comments, really warm my little heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are doing great. Before star this chapter, I want to tell you something! Since in the next chapter we are going to meet Nicholas's dad and I called him Nicholas too, to prevent confusions, our Nicholas is going to be "Nick" and Nick's dad "Nicholas". I always love calling our Nicky boy "Nicholas", but I think it can be a little confusing in scenes that the tow of them are going to be together, so, for that is the change. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!

-How did Roz end up dating Harvey?- asked her Nick, when they arrived to the Mortuary, after the dance class.

-Honestly, I never asked her the details. When she told me, I think the fact that they were dating shocked me more than the details themselves. She said something about that I was not here, and neither was Theo, and that they were all alone, all summer, one thing led to other and well, voilà, here we have them- said Sabrina. She smiled and continued- I'm happy for them, not counting today's incident, Harvey is a good guy, and Roz, well, Roz is an extraordinary girl. I just hope Harvey suits her, and not that she suits him. Because Harvey is very conformist and Roz is destined to do great things- said Sabrina, very proud of her best friend.

-You can't expect more of a farmer.- said Nicholas, with a bit of hate.

Nick got out of his car, to open Sabrina's door and help her to got out too. He was caring her ballet bag. They went holding hands, throw the staircase of the mortuary's entrance. Sabrina sat in the top of the staircase, and Nick sat by her side.

-What do _you_ have against Harvey? - Sabrina asked, laughing, very curious.

-Well, what I have against him is that he made you cry and suffer. On the other hand, I thank him for stepping aside, so I have finally been able to be with you. With the perfect farmer it was very difficult for you to notice my existence- said Nick

-I was always being very aware of your existence. But, yes, You have a bit of right- said Sabrina, with a little smile

-To close this Harry-Roz theme. You don't feel betrayed from Roz? To be with your ex?

-Nope. This happens after we break up, after my wounds were all healed. My trip to visit Ambrose's parents in England was good for me. 

-And... _I_ am good for you?- asking with that flirtatious voice of his.

-Indeed, you are- said her, smiling- I love the way things happen between us. It has come so naturally, that I begin to suspect, that in some way or another, we were destined to be together. Now more, that we have known that our paths have been intertwined, due to the friendship of our parents. Everything has happened in the perfect moment.

-That's pretty true. And nothing can make me happier.

-The day has been so long that I feel like I've been your girlfriend for a whole year- she said with a small smile, leaning her head in his shoulder

-The first of many. Before I was just waiting to be part of your life, now that I'm with you, I don't even want to say goodbye to you now- he said, kissing her hair

-Tomorrow we will have another day to be together- remind him Sabrina

-That gives me hope. Can I pick you up tomorrow morning to go to school?

-Will you be punctual or will you be late?- asked her, looking at him wide eyed

-I promise to be punctual- he said, raising his hand in sigh of promise

-That being the case, I'll see you in the morning. May you dream with me

-Like every night, babe

-If you keep talking to me like that, you will get spoiling me more, and then, you will never get rid of me.

-Those are my plans, have you in my life, forever and ever

-Forever?- asked her, imagining being with him, all her life

-Forever- promised her Nicholas

They both joined their lips in a goodbye kiss. Sabrina waited in the doorway until Nicholas's car was lost in the black night. As she entered, Ambrose was waiting for her in the hall.

-You have to tell me all the details- said Ambrose, very excited.

-Ambrose, don't start. It's been too long a day- said Sabrina, exhausted

-Exactly! So, in what you may take off all that Nicholas Scratch's smell of yours, I'm going to make a tea and you can tell me absolutely everything, since your escape from Baxter High until you got here now- said Ambrose, very excited

-How do you know that?- asked Sabrina, rolling her eyes

-Well, the Principal called. Don't worry about it, was Aunt Zelda who took the phone and already emailed an excuse. Go and take a bath, I can't wait to know everything!- said Ambrose

-You're unbearable - Sabrina said, going upstairs- I'll tell you if you find a piece of the lemon cake that Aunt Hilda made in the afternoon

-Yes!- said Ambrose, in triumph

Sabrina came to her room laughing and when she closed the door, she leaned in back of it and gave a long sigh. It was a busy day, between Harvey, skipping classes, the trip to Riverdale, his mother-in-law, his aunts, Ambrose, and dance classes. The best, without a doubt, being the girlfriend of Nick Scratch. She took a long bath, she deserved it. When she finished, she put her pajamas and took her phone, before go to her cousin's bedroom. She found a message from Nicholas.

_(Nick)"Already missing you, babe"_

_(Sabrina)"I miss you too"_

_(Nick)"My mind keeps traveling to this afternoon, at your bedroom"_

_(Sabrina)"Mine too, sadly, at the end it was undone. I want to repeat it"_

_(Nick)"You are not the only one. Before we take any step further, I have to ask you. Do you feel comfortable with everything that happened? With me, touching you like I touched you this afternoon? I don't want to push you, Spellman. We are going to do this in your terms"_

_(Sabrina)"What about we do this in our terms?"_

_(Nick)"I really like that option, babe"_

_(Sabrina)"I liked how you touched me, Nick. How you made me feeling"_

Sabrina smiled to herself. Nicholas Scratch has awaked something she didn't know she had, something that she didn't know she was capable of. She never think of her like she was the most pretty girl in the school, or sexy. But Nicholas makes her feel like she was pretty, makes her feel sexy. She was loving the person she was becoming with him. Harvey never make her felt that way. She lost her virginity with him, and obviously had sex with him multiple times, but it wasn't anything like this she was living with Nick. And they don't even have sex yet.

_(Nick)"I almost hear you call me Nick with that sexy voice of yours. I need to see you, I am calling you, right now"_

Few seconds after, he was calling her via Face Time. He was shirtless.

-Hey babe

-Nick- said Sabrina, feeling the heat in her cheeks with just look him, shirtless

-Damn it, Sabrina- taking one of his hands to his forehead - if you keep calling me 'Nick' like that, I will go to get in my car and go to your house. Even more with that red cheeks.

-I will love that, but I am pretty sure, that my aunts don't, specially my aunt Hilda- said Sabrina chucked, biting her lower lip

-Only they stop me. And about aunt Hilda, I am going to win her, with all my charm.- said Nick, with confidence. They both laughed- What are you doing? I see you are already in pajamas.

-I just take a bath. Got dressed. In a minutes, I am going to drink some tea with my cousin. We had a cousins' night.

-I am jealous of your cousin, he can spend more time with you this evening than I.

-We have spend the whole day together.

-It is true, but...- started saying Nick, but Sabrina interrupted him.

-But, I understand you, its not enough- interrupting him Sabrina, bit her lip again.

-Stop doing that. You are killing me here.

-I'll stop- said Sabrina, laughing- Your parents told you anything about me?

-Well, you were the topic of our dinner. My mom is beyond happy that we are dating- said, very proud - My father is looking forward to meet you

-I am pretty nervous about that. All the drama with my parents and all. 

-You don't have to worry about it. Everything is going to be OK. Thursday you will see

-I hope so. I gonna left you now, before my cousin came here- said Sabrina, rolling her eyes

-Write me, when you are done. Since we don't have any school assignments, I am going to play, PS4 a little

-You boys and your stupid videogames- said Sabrina, laughing and rolling her eyes

-What?- said him, laughing- Is Monday, some of the guys are connecting to play. Since you are going to be with Mr. Ambrose, I will try to get out of my mind your image, with leotards and tights, at least for a few hours. When you write to me that you are done, I'll stop playing.

-Whatever- said Sabrina, shaking her head and laughing- I'll text you, Scratch. Bye

-Speak a lot about me with your cousin- said Nick, joking

\- Hahahaha, bye

-Bye babe

She left her phone at her nightstand and went up to the attic, where Ambrose had his bedroom. As she sat down and served her tea and a slice of cake, Sabrina told him all the details of her day, leaving for last the detail that her in-laws were the guardians of everything her parents left her.

-I knew that they were friends, but never imagined all this- said Ambrose

-Being honest, I thought you knew- said Sabrina

-But how was I going to know? When I got here, it had been 4 years since aunt Diana died and only a few months after your father's dead, and the aunts never mentioned anything to me, no matter how much I asked them in this last years. They said that they could not trust me, because I would end up telling you, and they are absolutely right. I have never understood the reason for hiding it from you, you have the right to know, everything about your parents- told her Ambrose

-I no understand anything either. My mom died at childbirth. My father died when I was four, in airplane crash. Plane crash that I never had found anything over the internet or in an old newspaper at the Public Library.

-You are grown up enough for me to tell you this. I don't think your father died in an airplane crash. I thinks the aunts, and maybe, Nicholas parent's, make that story up.

-I don't know what to think-said Sabrina, very confused- I need to know the truth. In one side, I want to wait until my birthday, because, it was my father's wishes. But in the other hand, I want go and ask the aunties, right now.

-I understand you. Wait until Thursday, you have dinner with Nick's parents. Its for the better.

-Yes- Sabrina yawn- I am going to bed, I am really tired.

-And a Romeo who comes to pick you up early, for what I heard- said Ambrose, with a half smile

-You're hopeless.- rolling her eyes.

She said goodbye to her cousin, and went down to her room. She got into her bed, and took her phone, and texted Nick, that she was already in bed. He called her, quickly.

-Like I said, I stopped playing- said Nick

-A man of honor- said Sabrina, with a smile

-I am trying to be, for you

-I like that

-Are you going to sleep?

-Yes, I am really tired

-Me too. 

-Good Night, Nick. Dream of me- said Sabrina, sleepy

-Like always, Spellman. Goodnight

She blew her a kiss, and they hang up. 

She was staring the ceiling for few minutes, until she got sleep, thinking again about her parents. From her aunts had told her, her mother died at childbirth, in that very house. Diana Spellman had a very complicated pregnacy, and her sister-in- laws had been her midwives. At the moment of Sabrina's birth day, the 31 of October, Diana had lost a lot of blood, causing her dead. 

Then, her father and her aunts raised her together, until her father's dead, when she was four. As she grew, they told her that he was in an airplane crash, but she never found anything nor the internet or the public library of Greendale and Riverdale. And there was too, the mystery of her fathers legacy. She didn't even knew that her father has a company, until that day she hear her aunties speaking of. 

And, now to complete, it turned out that nothing more and nothing less, the parents of her new boyfriend were the guardians of everything that her parents left her, and had been the best of friends, since they were in school.

Thinking all that, she got sleep, but decided to uncover the mystery of her parents, at all cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. I little lite the chapter, I know. But next chapter we are going to meet better Nick's parents. There's a lot of them to know. All I can say they are good people.
> 
> And, more of our lovebirds, they are going deeper and deeper in their relationship
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday arrived and with it, dinner with Nick's parents. Sabrina decided to wear a royal blue dress, her inseparable black tights with garters and a black ballerina shoes. Ambrose offers him to take her to Nicholas's house. At Nick's House, she rang the bell when she arrived. Nick opened the door.

-Babe- said Nick, very excited

-Nicholas- said Sabrina, with a nervous smile

-Come in, welcome to my home- said Nicholas, stepping aside to let her in

-Thanks- said Sabrina, entering the house- I'm so nervous

-Why? You already met my mother, and believe me, she is dying to share more with you. And my father, is a strong man, but you will melt his heart, just like you did with me.- he took her face in his hands and kissed her in the lips - you are so beautiful tonight.

-Thanks- she said, blushing

-Come, my mother is waiting for us in the living room

Nick took her hand and lead her to the living room. In there was Amelia, Nick's mother, waiting for them, with a big smile in her face. 

-Sabrina, I am so glad to have you here. Welcome, I want you to know that this is your house too, dear- said Amelia, hugging her.

-Thanks Mrs. Scratch- said Sabrina, with shyness.

-But what we talked? Call me Amelia, please.

-Amelia- said Sabrina.

-Perfect. Nicholas is about to arrive, he was a little late in the office. Nicky, why don't you get Sabrina something to drink? What do you prefer? I don't know if your aunts let you have some wine

-Yes, they let me- answered Sabrina, smiling

  
-Blanc or Rouge?- asked her Nick

-Blanc, please

-I'll be right back- he said, giving her a kiss in the cheek, then giving another to his mother too, before heading to the kitchen.

-Oh Sabrina. You do not know how happy it is to have you here, finally. I imaging you have hundred of questions, about parents- said Amelia

-More like thousand, to be honest- said Sabrina

-I guess you don't know, but your mother was my best friend since forever. We grew up together here in Greendale. Nicholas and Edward arrived when we were about 10 years old. We went to school together. Your parents fell in love in our Sophomore year, and since then, they were always together. Nicky's father and I, well, it took us a few more years to find our way to each others- told Amelia to Sabrina

-All this has been a surprise for me, to be honest- said Sabrina- My mother is dead since I had memory, and I remember so little about my father...- Sabrina keep silence for a few seconds- My parents died so early that I didn't even have time to miss them. Since I can remember, my parents are dead and the only people who knew them were my aunts. Now I have you in front of me, a person who not only knew you, but was their friend, I would like to ask you so many things that I don't know where to start.

-I imagine, dear. But look, today, the protagonists are you and my Nicky. I want to know how you two came together, who took the first step, all those things that moms loves to know. Then we can meet you and I on a girl's day, and I can tell you all about your mother and the wonderful woman that she was- said Amelia, with a smile, squeezing Sabrina's hand

-I would love that, Amelia, thank you very much. About the other thing you mentioned, Nick is 100% responsible for all this- said Sabrina, with a smile

-I just heard my name- said Nick, coming back with three glasses of wine. He gave one to his mother and other to Sabrina, and sat by Sabrina's side.

-Sabrina was told that you were the one who gave the first step. Is that true, Nicky, or is Sabrina being nice to you?- asked Amelia, looking at him

-It is the truth, mom, there were obstacles but in the end, I got the opportunity to be with the most beautiful girl on the planet. said Nick, proudly

-I won't get tired of telling you how happy this makes me- said Amelia

Then, the door of the house opens.

-Amelia, I'm home- said a man voice

-I'll be right back, my dears

Amelia gets up, leaving them alone, to received her husband. Sabrina looked at Nicholas, a bit anxious.

-Don't be nervous, everything will be fine- said Nick, squeezing her hand.

-The truth is that I think right now I'm whiter than snow- said Sabrina

-Indeed, you are- Nick said laughing a little

Amelia returned to the living room, by the arm of Nick's Dad, Nicholas.

-Sabrina, come, I want you to meet my husband, Nicholas. Nicholas, this is Sabrina, Nicky's girlfriend.

-Sabrina, nice to meet you, finally. God, you look a lot like your mother when she was your age, except her eyes, they are Edward's.

-Thank you, sir. It is nice to meet you too, Mr. Scratch- said Sabrina, moved by his words

-Oh, please call me Nicholas. You are family. 

-Well, I'm going to finish setting the table, give me a few minutes- said Amelia

-I would like to help you, Amelia, if you don't mind- offered Sabrina

-That is so generous of you, but tonight you are our special guest- said Amelia, with a kind smile

Sabrina smile at her. She had never be treating like this, besides her family, for anyone. Amelia went to the dinning room, leaving Sabrina with Nick and Nicholas.

-And tell me guys, what's news Baxter High have in these days? Nick has told us that you are in the cheerleading squad and you are an expert in history class

-The truth is, I love history class, but my passion is dancing- said Sabrina

-Sabrina is taking classes during the afternoons, at the Academy that is near here- said Nick

-Lilith's academy. We worked their publicity this last summer. - said Nicholas- What are you currently taking?

-Classic Ballet, with Lilith herself. I already took it, but since this December I have two auditions to dance schools, I'm strengthening my techniques a bit. Lilith is helping me with my workshop for the audition- said Sabrina

-That is wonderful. Which ones are you auditioning for?- asked Nicholas

-Julliard's in New York and Central School of Ballet in London. But, I have my hopes on Julliard's- said Sabrina, a little excited

-I want to think that your wishes for Julliard's do not have anything to do with the fact that Nick also goes to New York next fall- said Nicholas father

Sabrina and Nick both looked at each other and laughed.

-I assure you, that has nothing to do, but definitely it will be a plus- said Sabrina

-Dinner is served, let's go to the dining room- said Amelia, returning to the living room.

It was a very pleasant and entertaining dinner. Amelia prepared Sabrina's favorite dish, Pasta Carbonara and it was delicious. Nick's parents were very lovely with her, and quickly made her feel like one of her family.

-Sabrina, dear, do you like a coffee?- asked Amelia

-No, thanks- said Sabrina, politely

-Sabrina doesn't drink coffee, she likes tea. I already told you, that this girl is unique, mom- said Nick

-Just like her father, I swear, I never saw him drank anything than Earl Grey with lemon, it was his favorite. I never stop buying it, after his dead. Sometimes I drink it, just to remember him. Your mother, on the other hand, loved coffee

-Actually, that is my favorite too- said Sabrina, surprised. She didn't knew that these was her father's favorite tea or that her mother loved coffee. 

-I will make you some. So, 1 tea, 3 coffees- said Amelia. before she goes, she look to Sabrina and Nick and said again - I'm glad you're with her, Nicky

-Amelia, they're going to get tired of you telling them that- said Nicholas, smiling. 

-Please, understand my emotion. I don't know if Nicky has told you, but you're the first girl he brings home. Imaging, Nicky has a girlfriend and, nothing less than the daughter of my best friend. I am beyond thrill- said Amelia, excited

Sabrina just smiled and looked at Nick. he is kissing her on the forehead.

-Sabrina deserves that and more. I'm just asking for time, I know I've been a humming bird in every sense of the word but I am not going to let you down, I promise- said Nick, kissing her hand. Sabrina just looked at him, with love.

-I am very proud of you, son- said Nicholas

Amelia do their coffee and Sabrina's tea, and they took it, with a very pleasant conversation, about their future plans for College.

-Well Nicky, why don't you show Sabrina the house, I am going to clean the kitchen, and Dad is going to do some paper work- told him his mother

-Of course, come Sabrina- said Nick, offering his hand to Sabrina

They went through the garden and the pool area, the entire ground floor. Then they went upstairs, where were the bedrooms, Amelia's workshop and Nicholas's office. 

-And finally, my presidential suite- said Nick, opening the door of his bedroom

-Funny as ever, Scratch- said Sabrina, rolling her eyes at Nick's commentary

-Come in, your highness

Sabrina enter Nick's room. It was a big stance. His bed was a pedestal bed with canopy, like the ones in medieval movies. he has a big flat screen with his precious PS4. And, a beautiful fireplace and a balcony

-You room is marvelous, as my Aunt Zee would say!

-It is, right? Well, it will be ours, I hope in the future, you can stay here with me some time- said Nick

-That sounds good, I will like that- said Sabrina

-How you feel?

-On a cloud. Dinner has been great, your parents have been very lovely to me.

-I told you, they would adore you, like me - Nick said hugging her, then he put his hand on her waist - What do you want to do tomorrow? It's Friday.

-Well, really, I would like not to go out- said Sabrina, putting her hands in his neck- I am so tired, this week had been so long. My feet hurt, ballet classes plus cheerleading plus the workshop for the audition are killing them.

-We can stay here or at your house, watch movies, order pizza. Kiss until our lips break- said Nick

-That plan seems great to me. Won't your parents bother if we come here? If we go to my house, Ambrose will be obnoxious. I want to enjoy our first Friday together doing nothing- she said laughing a little

-I am pretty sure they will be delighted

-Although I warn you, soon my aunts will want you to go to the house to get to know you better, specially, aunt Hilda

-When they say, I'll be there

Nick took her by the hand, and went to leaned against one of the posts of his canopy bed. He put again his hands on her waist and and brought her closer to him. On automatic, she put her hands in his neck again.

-Is it normal that the only thing I want to do is kissing you? - Sabrina said to Nicholas, just millimeters from his mouth, biting her lower lip

-It's the only thing I want to do too- said Nick

They closed the small distance between their lips and joined in a slow kiss. They were enjoying that moment, in the privacy of Nick's room. The light was dim and only the moon was shining outside. Little by little the intensity between them was increasing, it wasn't enough to kiss. Sabrina buried her hands in the curls of his hair. But she held on for a moment.

-Nick, what if your parents come in?- she said a little nervous.

-They will not enter. As I showed you around the house, my mother finished cleaning the kitchen, and then went upstairs with my father. They will not go out anymore -he told her, with a hoarse voice and caressing his face

They kissed again, Nick pulling her closer to hers and Sabrina sinking her hands deeper into his curls. Time stood still as they kissed and caressed. Sabrina had never experienced anything like she was feeling with him and Nick, despite having been with so many other girls, he had never felt what he was feeling for Sabrina.

Putting again a hand under her dress, he asked her one more time.

-Can I?

-Yes. You don't have to ask for permission, I trust you, Nick.

-I know, but, know that the moment you want me to stop, I will do it, immediately.

-I don't want you to stop. Never.

Nick little by little he kept raising her drees, until he get into her garters.

-Are you wearing garters, Spellman?

She bit her lower lip

-Maybe. Do you like them?

He rise a little bit up her dress, exposing her butt.

-Like it is not even close, babe. 

-Perhaps I should wear them more frequently- said Sabrina, a bit sassy

-Are you sassy this evening, Spellman?

-If I am, if there a problem?- said Sabrina, challenging him

-There problem is that I want to see how far that red of yours goes, make love to you with anything excepts this garters. And I can't, because, I should take you home, for our own good- said Nick, hoarsely

-In a moment- said Sabrina, in his lips

-I don't want Hilda to hate me even more- said Nick, chuckled

-Argh, you win- she said separating from his lips, but not from him

-Hey, if it were up to me, you will never leave this room, babe

-Well, come on then-Sabrina said, turning and starting to walk for the door. She had her dress rise up yet, and Nicholas saw her ass with a tiny black lace panty, and the garters, he can't held it and pulled her and caught her lips again, kissing her again with passion, this time, heading to the bed and sitting on it. His hand run to her ass and she sat up in his lap, giving him more access to touch her. Sabrina's hands went down his neck, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt, to be able to caress his chest.

-Sabrina...- he said, panting at her kisses and caresses- if we don't go out throw that door now, I won't be able to stop- And as much as she wants you, I don't want it to be our first time like this, babe. Let's stop.

-Let's stop- Sabrina agreed, gently kissing his lips

He helped her to adjust her dress and she put on the buttons that she undo of his shirt, but not before caressing his chest again. He simply closed his eyes and went lost in her touch. She was dying to feel her skin against his, to be in his arms, and never leave.

-What are you thinking, Spellman?- said Nick, with his eyes closed yet

-I want you, so bad- said Sabrina- I... I never felt the way I feel with you, Nicholas. All of this is so new and intense. I just want to be in your arms and never leave. But I am scared too.

-About what in particular?- he said, opening his eyes and looking at her

-Well. It's not like a I am a virgin, but I know you have so much experience in this. I don't want to disappoint you- lowering her head

Before start talking, he opened his eyes and looked her in the eyes.

-I already told you, I don't want you lowering your head on me, never, Sabrina. And you won't disappoint me. Maybe I been with a lot of girls, but any of them are like you. I...- Nicholas, signed and closed his eyes- I never love any of those girls. 

-What are you saying, Nicholas?- said Sabrina, almost without voice

-Sabrina Spellman, I love you, I love you so much- confessed him

-Oh, Nick...

-Shhh, you don't need to answered it. I just want to let you know, that you are not an ordinary girl to me. You are the one. And when we'll be together, physically, it will be more than sex, it will be love, Sabrina. I will make love to you, worship you like a goddess that you are to me. 

-Nicholas, you melt my heart. - Sabrina closed her eyes and putting her forehead into his.

-And we are only starting. Come on, let get you home.- said Nick, kissing softly her lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we meet Nick's father and we have dinner with the in-laws
> 
> Things are getting intense between the lovebirds. 
> 
> We are getting close to the truth about Sabrina's parents. After that, everything we'll be peaches and cream again for a few chapters, a few misunderstandings between Nicky boy y Sabrina, but nothing big. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, the kudos and the comments. I hope you been liking the story. Be safe !

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, our lovebirds met in a very common circumstances. We know more about each other in the next chapters. Please leave your kudos and comments to know if you like the story! Hope your having a fantastic day or night.


End file.
